The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle includes a brake system that can be used to help slow a vehicle. For example, the brake system may slow the vehicle when a driver actuates a brake pedal within a passenger cabin of the vehicle. Different types of brake systems include disc brake systems, drum brake systems, brake systems including a combination of disc brakes and drum brakes, and other types of brake systems.
In a disc brake system, a caliper, a set of two or more brake pads, and a brake rotor are provided with a wheel of the vehicle. The brake rotor rotates with the wheel. The caliper actuates and squeezes the brake pads against the brake rotor to slow the rotational speed of the wheel. The caliper actuates and squeezes the brake pads against the brake rotor, for example, when the driver actuates/depresses a brake pedal. A brake rotor, a brake caliper, and a set of brake pads may be provided for each wheel in some vehicles.